


【CE】Lap Dance（abo，女装注意，pwp）

by liuguoqing



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 18:11:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19178695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liuguoqing/pseuds/liuguoqing
Summary: ＊CE不逆＊abo，女装注意，无能力AU＊其实就是我想看pwp了，无剧情无文笔也没有深刻含义＊欧欧西！文笔弱逼！充斥着大量的直男审美！慎入慎入！＊以及有些称谓，写得很随意，大家凑合看就好。＊没有生子，因为写不来，就当老万怀不了好了（？）





	【CE】Lap Dance（abo，女装注意，pwp）

Lap Dance

CE

挠了挠被棕色网袜包裹的腿，Erik此刻无比想念自己的腿毛，虽然它们不能保暖，也没什么作用，但光溜溜的腿贴着一层薄薄的不能称为布料的玩意儿，非常痒，他又挠了一下。  
「在客人面前最好别这么做。」一旁的Beta女孩善意的提醒他，「这很粗鲁。」  
Erik茫然的点点头，低头望着身上这套艳俗的蓝色亮片吊带裙，觉得胯下一阵凉风吹过，他不自觉的并拢双腿，开始思考起哲学三大终极问题：我是谁？我从哪里来？我要到哪里去？  
其实，故事的起因非常简单。  
NYPD的Lehnsherr警官是个对待犯罪分子从来不讲情面的激进分子，行事风格十分冒进，只要能达目的，有时候甚至会不择手段，这一次也一样，就为了抓捕蹲点三个月才现身的某个金融诈骗犯，他以一己之力毁掉了那个会员制脱衣舞俱乐部。  
「啪。」他的直属上司Jean Grey把投诉文件摔到他脸上。  
Erik早就习以为常，捡起来快速翻看一遍，然后告诉正处于火山爆发前一秒的红发女上司：「里面提到的所谓中国古董摆件其实是赝品，我申请降低处罚。」  
「闭嘴！」她扶着额头，「现在你只有两个选择，一是降职，和Logan一起做巡警三个月……」  
「我拒绝！」同时响起两道声音，长着络腮胡的粗犷男人叼着雪茄推门进来，刚好听见这句话，想都没想就一口否决，他和Erik相视一眼，接着厌恶得立马把头转到另一边。  
一个是Alpha，一个是Omega，明明互相吸引的两类人，关系居然能差到这种地步，Jean抬起眼眸，无奈的看着惹事能力同样高的两个人，觉得头又开始隐隐作痛。  
「那就是二咯？」她接着说，「被你误伤的人当中，有一位是这家店唯一的男性Omega脱衣舞者，这可是俱乐部的摇钱树，因为他现在正在医院养伤，暂时没法上班，所以……你懂我的意思？」  
Logan听完，直接噗嗤一声，毫不遮掩的笑出来，Erik那张英挺的脸瞬间绷得更紧了，「我拒绝。」  
「这是他们提出的撤销投诉的唯一条件……除非你能找到合适的替代人选。」但他们都知道这更不可能，Alpha和Omega的数量稀少，不可能在这么快的时间内就能找到，「其实你没有必要去的，只要接受降职就行……」  
Erik皱起了眉头，「具体工作只有跳舞吗？」  
「嗯，是吧。」Jean有些意外他会问这个。  
「还会有人摸屁股哦。」Logan插嘴道。  
「Logan！」络腮胡男人耸耸肩，一脸事不关己的表情。  
内心稍微挣扎了一会儿，「我做。」Erik应承下来，比起三十多岁再一次降职，以及还要和Logan搭档，这对他来说，确实是不错的选择。  
男人不带迟疑的决定让Jean愣住，她张着嘴，好半天才出口反驳：「那不行，Xavier教授……」  
「他不会知道的。」想到自己的Alpha察觉后会露出什么表情，Erik有点想反悔，他抢在被愧疚吞没之前说：「我自己会处理好。」  
扔下这句话，便推开门离开了Jean的办公室。  
靠在办公桌前的Logan拿下嘴里的雪茄，饶有兴趣的看着Omega男人的背影，「有意思。」

但是，很快某人就后悔了，因为没人告诉他，工作服是女装。  
这还只是第一天，Erik态度强硬，拒绝了化妆，可还是被迫用蜜蜡脱掉腿毛，戴上半长的红棕色齐刘海假发，穿着裙子、网袜和长筒高跟鞋，站在镜子前，整个人看上去非常滑稽。虽然他是Omega，但谁规定的每个Omega都必须是小巧精致，长相甜美的可人儿？也会有他这样的另类，肌肉结实的硬汉。  
「会跳舞吗？」  
「会一点……吧。」  
好心的Bate女孩安慰他：「这样就足够了，跟着音乐扭就行，记得把你性感的一面展现出来。」然后打量他一番，「你已经够辣啦，相信我，你只要站在那儿释放信息素，准保有人愿意给你塞钞票的。」  
「就算是结合过的？」  
「嗯，就算是……什么？你已经有伴侣了？」  
Erik抚摸着自己左手空荡荡的无名指点点头，为了干这份特殊的兼职，他把戒指放在家里，现在还真有点不习惯。  
「男性Alpha？」  
「是啊。」Charles现在大概还在为他的学术研讨会忙活吧。  
也好，他望着天花板寻思道，这样就更容易瞒过去了。  
原以为随便糊弄一下就可以混过去的Erik显然想得太美好，既然是代替会所里珍惜的摇钱树来工作，那绝对不可能轻松。  
他和另两个Omega女孩被安排到特意指名Omega的VIP房间里。  
昏暗的房间内只留有中间舞台上暧昧的光线，三四个西装革履的男人坐在台下，看不清脸，空气中除了淡淡的烟草味，还弥漫着Alpha带有侵占性的信息素。  
这几个人全是Alpha，所以他这也大概是特意指名Omega舞者的原因。  
有人从后面轻轻推了Erik一把，他踉跄两步，硬着头皮跟在两个女孩后头，她们不愧是专业的舞者，踏上台阶那一刻起，便随着音乐轻轻摆动自己的身姿，摇曳的脚步和扭动的身躯，每一步都极尽诱惑，相比而言，Omega男人就只是普通的走上去了，他都不记得有没有同手同脚。  
Erik回忆之前看过的那些脱衣女郎的舞姿，又想起那个Beta女孩子说的话，背对几个客人开始缓缓摆动腰肢和臀部，这里是Charles最喜欢抚摸的部位，所以他猜想大概能算是自己性感的地方？  
可能是气氛的感染，他渐渐习惯了这种节奏，不再那么拘谨。  
身边的女孩们开始释放甜腻的味道，和Alpha的信息素融合在一起，整间房的气味浓郁又缱绻，格格不入的Omega警官只觉得自己要被熏吐了。  
忽然间，鼻翼微动，Erik在些乱七八糟的气味中敏锐的捕捉到一丝再熟悉不过的信息素，干净清冽到不带一点欲望的味道，他感觉僵硬渐渐从尾椎扩散到整个脊背，耳根的结合腺体隐隐发热，只得一边安慰自己他的Alpha丈夫是不会来这种地方的，都是幻觉云云，一边小心翼翼的扭过头往台下望去，然后就对上了暗处那双温润的蓝眼睛。  
如同按了暂停键一般，他完全愣在台上，对方俊美的脸上始终保持着得体的微笑，只是Erik明白，那双紧紧盯着自己的眸子里暗沉下来的颜色，是暴风雨来临前的宁静。  
旁边的女孩察觉到这一点，推了推傻站在正中间的Erik，他依然没动，只是呆呆的看着台下那个人。这时Charles站了起来，整理一下衣领，和周围的男人低语几句，然后从容的一步跨上台，在其他人一副我们都懂的暧昧注视下牵起还处在震惊中的Omega，离开了舞台。

穿高跟鞋走得不算顺利，Erik差点崴脚。  
被比自己矮的人拽进VIP房间附带的小包间里，这里虽然没有外面大，但还是很宽敞，该有的东西都不缺，皮制卡座，小型舞台，音响，颜色更加暧昧的灯光，还有从天花板顶上垂下的红色纱帐，恶俗的情调。  
「你怎么会在这里？」他质问Charles，仿佛错的人是这个背着他偷偷来这种地方寻欢作乐的男人。  
「推不开的应酬，你知道的。」Alpha坐在卡座上，松开领带，「现在，我更想听听Lehnsherr警官对这一切的解释，不会又是什么盯梢工作吧？」  
Erik刚想顺水推舟说是，结果被对方的下一句话堵住了嘴：「我记得你刚刚结束的上一次工作就是在这里，该不会又来一次吧？」言下之意，别想骗我。  
认命般的叹了口气，Erik蹲下身握住对方的手，和他简单说了一下被投诉的事情，「我本想在你知道前解决的。」  
「所以，你打算做下去？」  
Erik点点头。  
「这工作没那么简单，你将面对的客人大都是一群精虫上脑的Alpha。」  
「谁敢碰我，我就扭断他的手。」  
「你会被起诉的。」  
Omega嗤笑一声，神情嘲讽，「又不是没被起诉过。」  
Charles一脸无奈，把他从拉起来，让对方跨坐在自己腿上，双手隔着那堆凌乱的亮片细细抚摸精瘦的腰，「你为什么怕被降职？」  
主要原因当然是不想和某个男人搭档，这句话他只能在心里默默的说。  
「我不希望你做这个，宝贝。」Charles直接挑明，坚决的目光却带着一丝哀求。  
被Alpha澄澈的眼睛这么凝视着，Erik左胸口的地方塌陷下去。  
「好吧，」他叹气道，最终还是妥协了，「我去和Grey小姐说愿意接受降职处罚。」低头亲亲Alpha的眼皮，既然对方不喜欢，他也没必要徒增矛盾，至于他即将面对的新搭档……算了，至少还不到完全无法忍受的地步。  
他想站起身，却依然被Charles牢牢按在腿上。  
「可是我还没消气。」  
「什么？」  
「我的Omega穿成这样子，在一群Alpha面前扭他那个性感的小屁股，」他想起刚才这个人是如何在台上晃动线条优美的脊背，双手发狠的捏住Erik挺窄的臀部，「我也是个占有欲极强的Alpha。」  
「现在我很生气，你说，这要怎么办？」

Omega男人随意挑了一首曲子，「Down In Mexico？」Charles挑了挑眉，「你在暗讽我是故意制造车祸把女孩们撞成碎尸块的变态杀人狂？」  
「怎么会，你长得比他好。」在某B级片配乐慵懒摇摆的旋律中，Erik慢慢的走向他，然后跪在Alpha面前，「还是说你认为自己硬不起来？」说罢，双手抚摸上他的大腿根部，慢慢滑到膝盖，分开了两条腿，将自己置身其中。（电影里的那个杀人狂被警察质疑过有性功能障碍）  
「……想不想立刻试试？」  
「别急嘛。」  
深V的超低胸吊带裙完美勾勒出Omega的胸肌，他的目光始终和Alpha的纠缠在一起，压低腰，将胸口贴上对方的胯部，再一挺身，从胸膛到腹部，若有似无的蹭过Charles的裆部，如此几次，一直置身事外的Alpha呼吸开始加重，原本正悠闲搭在靠椅上打节拍的手指捏成拳头。  
Erik舔了舔嘴唇，轻笑一声。  
他移开放在对方大腿上的手，一边挺腰贴近自己的结合伴侣，一边开始抚摸自己，从胸侧沿着流畅的腰线，然后是小腹和胯部，最后是被网袜包裹住的大腿内侧。  
Alpha眼睛里属于广袤大海的蓝色消失了，取而代之的是更加炽热的东西，黑压压的沉淀下来。包间里不热不冷，温度刚好，但他无意识散发出来的信息素让Omega觉得喘不上气，腰也软下一大半，可他还是稳住心神，继续动作。  
没有那么老神在在的Charles刚准备把手放到Erik身上，就被他甩开了。  
「你别动。」Omega离开了他的身体，转过身，接下来把整个背部贴上座位上的人，臀部正好抵在对方裤裆里老二的位置，开始缓慢的摩擦，裸露的脊背贴着对方整齐的高级定制西装滑动，故意一个劲的晃动臀部，碾磨下面的地方，隔着几层布料，他感受到屁股底下的东西正要苏醒过来。Alpha的双手被他紧紧的按在座位上，他贴着脸颊侧过脑袋，将呼出的热气喷洒在对方的脖颈边上，呻吟般的喘了口气。  
红棕色的假发蹭得Charles脸痒痒，近在他眼前的纤长卷翘的睫毛像小猫的爪子一样挠在他心上，到底是和那些浓密的假睫毛不一样，Alpha晕晕乎乎的想，鼻腔里都是Omega身上好闻的信息素，他追寻着男人的呼吸，想一亲芳泽，却被躲了过去。  
穿吊带亮片裙子的Omega在腿间站直了身体，继续跟着还没结束的音乐色情的抚摸自己的身体，扭着腰，眼神挑逗，两个人的视线在空中对接，极尽缠绵。  
初见Erik这样的打扮，其实很可笑，他英俊男人味十足的Omega并不适合女装，但现在看着自己身前的人，在暧昧的灯光下，那张棱角分明的脸上是似有似无的勾引，裸露的肌肤被染上淡淡的红，这身blingbling得夸张的短裙也变得很有味道……行吧，Charles打算收回前面那句话。  
音乐已近尾声，那条细细的肩带终于随着Erik的动作滑了下来，虚虚的挂在肌肉线条流畅的手臂上，他也不管它，接着又沉下了身体，一个伏地挺身，呼吸贴着对方的胯部扫过，再一次贴近了自己的Alpha，把赤裸一大半的胸膛紧紧压在对方的下身，双手从大腿内侧摸到那个已经硬起来的地方。  
「控制一下你自己的气味，Charles，」Omega皱着鼻子，「我已经湿透了。」  
Charles没办法继续淡定下去，再憋下去，他感觉自己就要爆炸了，于是伸手将Erik一把扯起来，将他牢牢按在自己的大腿上，向前啃住渴望已久的唇。  
Alpha的气息和他的舌头一起闯进了Omega的口腔，他惊喘一声，主动把舌头送上去供人品尝。  
黏腻的一吻结束，两个人分开的唇边还挂着亮晶晶的唾液，Charles的手顺着大腿一路滑进短裙里，愣了一下，突然大笑起来，一扫之前旖旎的氛围。  
「Erik，Erik，Erik，」 他无奈的摇摇头，虽然在此之前他幻想摸到的是连着吊带的蕾丝丁字裤，或者最起码是女式内裤什么的，唯独没有想过会是这样，「为什么是男士四角内裤？」  
「我今天穿的就是这个。」  
Charles撩起他的裙子，用指尖勾了一下半截长筒网袜的松紧带，在大腿上勒出红痕的皮筋被放开，弹在柔韧的肌肤上，发出清脆的响声，「我问，为什么不是吊带袜配蕾丝情趣内裤？」  
「因为那样要刮毛，」Erik解释说，「之后等它们长出来的过程实在是太痒了。」  
「好吧。」对于这个理由，Alpha哭笑不得，「那谁给你剃腿毛？」  
「当然由我自己来，女士们的衣服穿起来还挺费劲的。」  
他几乎能想象出他的Omega是如何单脚踩在椅子上，双手提着轻薄的网袜一点点覆盖住光裸的大腿，呼吸又沉重几分，打算继续手上的工作，却被Omega抓住了手腕。  
「Xavier教授说过，只要来一出膝上舞，他就不再生我的气，但现在他还想进行下去的事明显不属于这个范畴，而且俱乐部里也不允许性交易，你觉得呢？」  
「唔，你说得有道理，」Charles点点头，接着抬起一双晶莹透亮的眼眸笑望着对方，「但我只是和我的丈夫情难自禁，所以能继续吗？」  
Erik只得放开了手。

尽管不在湿漉漉的发情期，但Omega男人被Alpha气味弄出来的那些液体也足够润滑好自己，然后接纳对方的阴茎，湿滑的体液已经弄湿了他的大腿根部。  
Erik的裙子被卷到了腰上，内裤褪到一半，前面的性器硬得发疼，蹭在Charles的衬衫上，前端溢出的液体在上面划出一道道湿漉漉的痕迹，他一手向后握住屁股下面的阳物，嵌入自己的股沟滑动，一手搭在男人的肩膀上保持平衡。  
Alpha只是虚虚环住他的腰，脑袋埋在他的胸口舔舔咬咬，制造牙印和吻痕，一副下半身任你处置的模样。  
Omega昂起头喘息，喉结不住的滚动，忍不住把胸口更贴近Charles，已经差不多了，他稍稍抬起身体，把手里硕大的龟头对准自己身后时刻准备好渴望吞下男人欲望的穴口，然后沉下腰，缓慢的坐了下去。  
被温软湿润的内壁一寸寸含进去，Charles长舒了一口气，这感觉太美妙，他忍不住向上挺腰，激得Erik软倒在他身上。  
「我自己来。」Omega直起身，双腿在他身侧跪好，开始一起一伏按照自己喜欢的速度和频率，在Alpha份量可观的阴茎上操弄自己。  
他喜欢这个姿势，因为控制权完全在自己手里，不仅每一次都能顶到他喜欢的地方，还可以近距离观察Alpha的表情，对方脸上的每一个神情细微的变化都是因为自己，这让Erik十分得意，他试着收缩一下后穴，腰上的手掐得更紧了。  
Charles眼眸深邃，骑在身上的Omega明显不愿意让他好受，动作时快时慢，毫无章法，他探过头轻咬突突跳动的颈动脉，放在对方大腿上的手拉下了网袜，摩挲肌理分明的肌肤。温软的甬道像无数张小嘴紧紧的吮吸着他的阴茎，给予无上的愉悦，Erik自行分泌的体液一波又一波的从两人相连的地方涌出来，濡湿了他整个裤裆。  
没空考虑自己等会儿要怎么处理这些痕迹，他配合对方的扭腰，试着往上顶，换来一阵紧缩，「啧，你真该感受下你自己有多紧。」  
「我……当然知道，啊！」Erik忍不住叫出声，一边喘息，一边低低笑道，「你忘了？Xavier教授飘在欧洲哪个国家开研讨会的时候，我自己是怎么度过突如其来的发情期吗……操！」对方突然加快的动作让他爆了句粗口。  
顺着腰线摸到漂亮的人鱼线上，Charles爱不释手，握上抵在自己衬衫上的粗长硬物套弄起来，从顶端摸到下方的囊袋，Omega呻吟的声音又大了一些，他嘴唇贴近发热的耳垂。  
「我们的时间不多了，你小声点。」

高潮之后，Erik脱力的倒在Alpha的肩膀上，感觉到对方留在自己体内阴茎还没有疲软下来。  
「别成结。」他推了推Charles，提醒道。Alpha一旦在生殖腔里成结，得需要好一段时间才能消下去，明显现在不是什么好时机。  
「不会的。」Charles安抚的拍拍他的脊背，突然想到什么事，「Erik，我有个问题。」  
「问吧。」他顺手把头上的假发扯了下来。  
「你刚才那段膝上舞是从哪里学来的？」  
「电影里。」  
「跳的根本不一样。」Alpha毫不留情的揭穿他，「不见得就是之前在这里盯梢盯了三个月的成效吧？」  
Omega笑了起来，「怎么可能？点这个可是要加钱的，我们的经费还没有多到可以乱花钱。」他抬起脑袋，见对方一脸纠结的模样，于是清清嗓子，「好吧，我坦白，之前和Robertson一起去过脱衣舞夜总会几次。」  
「Robertson？Bruce Robertson？」Charles想起了这位曾经见过一两次的警官，Erik的同事，一脸大胡子，说话带浓重苏格兰口音的Alpha，「为什么要去？」  
「推不开的应酬，你知道的。」男人无奈的把手一摊，明显就是学刚才Charles的口气，他一巴掌拍在Omega的屁股上。  
「回家吧。」  
「嗯。」

谢谢你，警长。  
－来自C.X

教授，这是我的错，本来不打算让Erik去的，没想到他居然会同意。  
－来自J.G

别在意。  
另，我有一个小建议，为了纽约的和平，还是不要让Howlett警官和Erik做搭档为好。  
－来自C.X

这是我考虑欠妥，会重新安排的。  
晚安，教授：）  
－来自J.G

晚安，Grey小姐。  
－来自C.X

—END—


End file.
